Dreams Tell Everything
by Somuchcrazierthanu
Summary: Sorry for my terrible summary but um here goes, Stefan is still in love with Katherine and when he lives Elena only has her friends and Damon. But when she has to much right before the prom and has no date she goes with Damon and A LOT happens.
1. 1 The Dream 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Diaries. In fact if i did i don't think i would writer this so enjoy. Oh even before you start sorry for the super short chapter. the explication is at the bottom.

Elena's POV

The sun rose slowly through the parting clouds turning the skies purples and pinks. I sat up so fast I almost fell out of bed "It was just a dream." I whispered to myself. Tears falling down my cheeks. "Just a dream." I whispered again crying more violently. It was so vivid so real I wanted it to be real. I slid out of bed dropping my feet silently to the floor. I stumbled to the bathroom my hair swaying while I walked. When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and did a double take my brown eyes were puffy and red. I looked like I had been crying for hours rather then a few minutes. "Pull yourself together Elena." I told myself almost too loudly I heard Jeremy moving in the other room. I stood as still as possible trying to control my uneven breathing. Once I was sure he had fallen back to sleep I walked back to my bed my feet dragging while I walked. "Why did it have to seem so real?" I asked myself "And why did it have to be Damon." I whimpered feeling the tears come to my eyes. I sat down on my bed feeling it curve around the shape of my butt I looked at my feet for a second then laid back on my pile of pillows I drifted off into sleep thinking about my dream. "Just a dream." I whispered again just to remind myself before passing out.

Damon's POV

I walked past her house for the fifth time in the last hour. This time though I heard crying and then soft footsteps. Pretty soft for a human too. I stood there for a second listening. "Pull yourself together Elena." I heard her saying. _What's wrong with her_ I thought to myself in a panic. I stood there for a second debating walking in there. "Why did have to seem so real," I heard her take a breath "And why did it have to be Damon." I heard her saying to herself. _Me?_ I thought questionably to myself ' I don't remember doing anything to her.' "Just a dream." I heard her whisper. Before hearing the rich sound of her falling into a deep sleep. " Crazy humans." I murmured to myself. I couldn't help thinking about it though. _She was dreaming about me _I thought. _I wonder what the dream was_ I thought again. I laughed a little to myself. _Dreaming about me…_

_A/N sorry about the short chapter just wanted to see if anyone even liked my writing to start working on a new one. So review please __~~~~Love Lexi~~~~~_


	2. 2 Dress Shopping 2

Elena's POV

Soon after I had fallen asleep I heard my alarm go off playing _I like it. _I groaned it was just like me to forget to turn my phone off on a weekend. I sighed again then my eyes flew up remembering the dream the night before. My phone inbox went off playing _Mine. _I picked up my Iphone 4 cautiously. When I looked at the screen it said Stefan. It said _Hey Elena…um I know its wrong of me not to tell u this to your face srry but I have too leave for a couple weeks I asked Damon to keep an eye on you but if you need anything all you have to do is text or call me….I know this probably isn't smart but I also told Damon to take you to the prom :)__ I hope you have fun! I love you _

I sighed this was the 3rd time in the last 2 months that he left. Every time he does he leaves me with Damon. _The prom with Damon. _I thought. Prom was on Sunday and it was Saturday! I picked my phone back up and looked through my contacts. When I found Bonnie I quickly pressed the call button.

"Hello." Bonnie said in a way that I could tell she just woke up.

"Hey Bonnie," I said "Look we have to go dress shopping for prom dresses." I said

"We need to do what now." she said and I could her the surprise in her voice

"Go. Dress. Shopping." I said breaking it up

"Um ok when?" she asked surprise still in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Today of course!"

"Umm ok."

"See you around…," I paused

"1:30," she said " Yea 1:30 because I'm sure you don't even have a dress planned out."

"Well I don't but…"

"Ok so see you at 1:30." she said and I heard a click. Gosh why did she have to hang up like that? I threw my feet off the bed and started to walk to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I heard someone moving in my room. I walked slowly into my room and saw Stefan sitting on my bed. "Stefan?" I said surprised

He looked up. "Hey Elena I just wanted to see before I left to go.." he trailed off

"Go?" I questioned looking into his eyes.

"Oh umm never mind I just wanted to say bye."

I raised my eyebrows "Um ok then bye." I smiled and watched his eyes flash into something I have never seen there before

"I'm gonna be gone for a long time this time Elena like I'm talking 4 or 5 weeks."

"Ooookkkk." I said pulling out the sounds

" You don't even care." He asked looking away looking hurt.

"No I do its just…," I said pausing "Stefan I am really confused right now and I don't think we should be together when you are gone maybe when you get back but while your gone I just…I…..," I took a deep breath "I can't…,"

"Your breaking up with me?" he asked his eyes wide

"Well yes I guess I am." I said taking another deep breath

"Ok then." he said and got up with inhuman speed. I blinked and he was gone. I let out a breath.

"Elena?" questioned Bonnie from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Hm oh come in Bonnie." I said while slipping in my brown flats.

"Ooo lala." she said and I laughed

"Well the single girl has to be looking her best." I said

"I'm sorry what." she asked looking at me with wide brown eyes

"Well me and Stefan just broke up." I said

"Um wow when?" she said still looking at me surprised

"Hmm like 5 minutes ago yup ok so now lets go." I said pulling her hand out the door

"Oh…Elena I meant to tell you that my car was in the shop you know how I am about my car and you said Jeremy took yours so I had to get a ride from…"

"Damon?" I asked when I saw him standing by the door.

"Well um yeah since I couldn't ask Stefan. I just needed to ask someone else its ok if you want me to call someone else I just thought he was second best next to Stefan.. Who you just dumped.." she trailed off at Damon's widening eyes.

"So you finally got sick of Saint Stefan?" Damon asked not really wanted answer.

"Not really just wanted a change I guess and he's always leaving and I'm really confused on who I love right now between Stefan and.." I shut my mouth really fast as soon as I realized I was going to say 'Between Stefan and you.' Damon smirked then shrugged.

"I guess I finally won you over." he said turning around to go out the door. All I could do I sigh.

"Bonnie is he staying the store with us."

"Umm well I was thinking about it and its not a bad idea I mean he is your date and he'll be able to judge how we look in our dresses so…" she said turning away from my gaze.

"So he's coming?" I asked again

"Umm yes." Bonnie said looking down

"You know Bonnie I'm starting to think you like Damon a little too much." I said looking her in her eyes.

"Nope." she said with a smile. I sighed. _Why me? _I thought and followed her out the door. When we got to the dress store I instantly left Damon's side leaving him with Bonnie. The first dress that caught my eye was a strapless long deep yellow dress with a sliver belt right under my boobs. _Hmm this is cute_ I thought. I looked over to Bonnie who was alone holding a short blood red dress. _Where's Damon_ I thought. I rolled my eyes. He was probably finding some poor girl to seduce. I smiled then turned around to find the dressing room. When I saw the red curtains I stepped inside. I quickly pulled on the dress and looked in the mirror. I sighed yellow is NOT my color. I shrugged and walked out finding Damon sitting on the bench staring at me. I looked and him and smiled. " Ok Damon seeing as how you're my date to prom I guess you should tell me if you like the dress or not."

"Well," he said with a sigh "It covers to much." he said looking me up and down. I shuddered wondering what he was thinking I needed a showy(did I spell that right?) dress for.

"Umm find if you think you can find something better then go ahead." he smiled and then was standing in front of me with after 3 hours in the store picking out dresses I finally picked out a beautiful dress.(AN I am hopeless at describing this dress but I love it so just click enter the link in your browser thing to see the dress its at the bottom :)

.. It was so perfect the perfect height and most of all the perfect color. _I can't wait until prom. _I thought with a smile on my face. _With Damon_. I reminded the smile faded. _Oh crap…._

A/N its sherrihill .com /2432

it wont work if i put it together on here but they're you go


	3. 3 TwoHundred Roses and Strange Texts 3

Disclaimer- I don't own vampire diaries or else i wouldn't right this at all

_Damon kissed my cheek lightly after telling me again how much he loved me. I smiled hearing the truth in his words. Damon Salvatore was in love with me what could make my life more complete. I sighed laughing at how crazy that sounded seeing as how last week I couldn't stand him. 'Elena' he whispered pulling me onto his lap 'Elena' he said again his breath getting uneven 'My sweet princess of the-'_

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? My alarm rang. I reached over trying to find it.

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream. My hands moved faster this song is not what I want to be listening to right now.

So I travel back, down that road. I sat up fast looking around my dresser.

She come back? No one knows. I reached my hand out to smack my alarm

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. "Oh shut up." I said rolling my eyes at how ironic this was. I sighed "Nice song to wake up to." I said with another sigh. I grabbed my alarm and set it back to playing _I LIKE IT_ again. I sighed again when I heard Jeremy humming that song. "Hey Jer?" I said sweetly

"Yes." he said looking at me like I was deformed

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

He smiled and started to humming then stopping only to say "Whats the magic word."

"Please Jeremy." I said sighing

"Please Jeremy what?"

"Please Jeremy shut up before I kick u in a forbidden area."

"The what area?" He said laughing at my choice of words

"The forbidden area the area that if I kick you in you might fall to the ground crying so if I were you I would shut

up!" I said staring him in the eyes so he knew I was serious.

"OK." he said laughing at my logic

"Just shut up Jer."

"Yea yea I know." he laughed again and walked in my room

"What?" I said as he examined me

"Why don't you like that song just yesterday you couldn't stop singing it…no wonder its stuck in my head."

"Well ummm," I said thinking about my words carefully "I haven't been having very…good dreams." I said knowing that it was a lie those dreams were great everything was fantastic and the best dreams I have ever had but at the same time they were confusing and kind of crazy.

"Umhm OK well you better get ready."

"Why." I said staring at him confused

"Because the prom is in 5 hours and you take forever to get ready," he said walking out of my room then turning with an amused smile on his face "Plus judging from how you couldn't shut up last night with the Damon this and Damon that you might want to look really good I'm sure he heard you too." I felt a blush creep up my neck and I opened my mouth but he had already shut the door laughing. I stood up really fast and looked around my room trying to decide what I was going to do first. Shower. I decided and grabbed my towel from the back of my chair. Signing because I knew this was going to be a long day.

- 4 Hours Later-

I turned in circles in my bathroom admiring how awesome I looked I my new dress. I went in a circle again and then finished curly my hair. "Elena." Jeremy yelled from the other room.

"Yes?" I said not trying to sound to annoyed

"Umm Damon's here." he said like he was trying not to laugh at something

"Umm why?" I questioned my heart beating faster

"You might wanna come down here." Jenna said her voice cracked telling me she was surprised.

" Jenna what's wrong," I asked walking down the steps as soon as I got to the bottom I saw a bunch of red and pink roses filling the living room. "Holy crap Jenna what is all of this?" I asked my mouth still open

"Oh I can answer this one," Damon said his voice making my heart skip a beat while I turned my around fast to see his face .

"Damon what is all of this about," I said pausing for a minute "And why are you even here."

"First off Elena you look great," he said and I felt myself blushing at the intensity of the words. " Secondly I wanted to tell you that I was going to be here in a little bit but you don't know how to answer a phone call even though I called like 10 times," he paused for a second looking into my eyes and I could feel my cheeks get even redder. "But anyway I felt weird coming over here without a present so I kinda bought like 200 roses and had then sent here hoping they would get here after me…and they didn't." he said looking around

"Damon," I said pausing until he looked at me "Umm you didn't really have to bring anything but that was so sweet." I said and walked forward to hug him. He held me for a little bit then he let go slowly.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked looking into my eyes

"Well I was in the bathroom for like this whole morning so.." I said trailing off.

"Hey Elena," Jeremy said walking back into the room although i never noticed he left "Your phone is in the room on your bed but its been ringing off the hook even after Damon got here."

"What wait why."

"Um maybe you should go and check that out." He said looking at Damon's face

" Umm yeah I'll be right back." I said not looking at Damon's face. When I got upstairs I heard my phone ring again. "Psh its probably Bonnie." I said quietly with a small sigh. When I reached my bed I grabbed my phone off and sat down to read the messages. When I looked at the screen it said I had 25 new messages. Some from Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, and one from an unknown number. _Hello Elena I just wanted to say see tonight. -Katherine _

_A/N sorry it took so long I've been sooooooo busy anyway hope you like it and please review i could use the criticism  
_


	4. 4 Kisses 4

Elena POV

I dropped my phone to the floor with a loud _BANG. _My breath quickened and my hands slowly started to shake. "D-d-d-ammon. I said the word coming out short a airy. I sat on the bed and counted to ten. "DAMON!" I yelled this time loud and clear. My breath slowed my hands continued to shake.

"What Elena," Damon said sounding sort of annoyed but his voice quickly changed to concern "What happened baby?"

"Well I was just checking my texts and I got a text from….what did you just call me baby?" I said looking at him right in the eyes

"A text from?" he asked completely avoiding my question

"Oh yea I got a text from Katherine," I said looking at him again "So why did you just call me hon?" my hands were done shaking and I forgot why they were in the first place.

"From Katherine?" he asked still avoiding the question

"Umm well yea but really Damon you don't tell me why you called me of all the people in the world baby I will stop talking," I paused for a second "And I can do that."

"Um I didn't call you baby," he said not looking me in the eyes. Then he smirked leaned forward and tapped on my forehead. "Think your losing it Elena."

I felt my cheeks get hot but instead of answering I grabbed my clutch bag and walked around him to my bedroom door. I paused for a second then kept walking down the stairs to the front door. "Elena," Jenna said I turned around and looked at her. She smiled slowly and said "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Jeremy said walking around the corner

"She's doing it again." Jenna said and I saw Jeremy finally understand

"Oh," he said and just them Damon came slowly down the stairs giving me a weird look. "What'd you do Damon."

"Huh?" Damon said still staring at me but I looked away.

Jeremy started to laugh "Good luck man," he said "Because whatever you did you got Elena to give you the silent treatment and she only pulls that one out when she REALLY annoyed."

"Great!" Damon said staring at me as if it could make me talk.

"Yea well," Jenna said then stopped "Anyway I think you should have her home at 11:30 ok?" I raised my eyebrows and she nodded like she knew exactly what I was trying to say " Ok fine midnight but not a second later then that." she said once again looking at me and I nodded giving her the sweetest smile possible.

"Well ok come on Elena." Damon said reaching out to touch my arm. I pulled away and stomped out the door only pausing when he unlock and opens it. "Oh come on Elena."

Damon POV

-About 20 Minutes Ago-

I heard a bang and tried not to rush up the stairs and grab Elena into my arms. I heard a quiet 'Damon' but I figured no one else did so I still couldn't go rushing up there. "Damon." Elena screamed

"Um I think she gonna kill me." I said but turned to hurry up the stairs annoyed that she was screaming. "What Elena?" I asked then saw the crazy scared look on her face and I was immediately concerned. "What happened baby?" I said and regretted it when her expression changed and I realized what I had just said.

"Well I was just checking my texts and I got a text from….what did you just call me baby? She asked her face portraying someone who was scared, surprised, and all around amazed.

"A text from?" I said trying my best to act like I didn't hear her question.

"Oh yea I got a text from Katherine," she said staring into my eyes again "So why did you just call me baby?"

"From Katherine?" I asked confused and still avoiding the question.

"Umm well yea but really Damon you don't tell me why you called me of all the people in the world baby I will stop talking," she paused for a second letting me know she was serious. "And I can do that." I almost laughed yeah that's going to happen right Elena cant stop talking to save her life.

"Um I didn't call you baby," I said being careful to avoid making eye contact. I smiled and leaned forward enjoy the sound of her heart beating faster then I slowly tapped her forehead lightly with my fingertip. "Think your losing it Elena." I saw her cheeks get hot and expected her to say something like 'You're stupid Damon' or 'No for real why did you call me baby.' but instead she grabbed so sort of purse walked around me and out the door of her bedroom. I heard her feet pause then keep going until she reached the front door. " Elena." I heard Jenna saying followed by an "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Jeremy said

"She's doing it again." Jenna says. _Doing what? What is she doing? Now I am really confused. Well I guess its time to go down stairs._

"Oh," Jeremy says as I walk down the stairs looking at Elena. "What'd you do Damon?" he asked

"Huh?" I asked wstill staring at Elena but she turned her head sharply to look away.

"Good luck man," Jeremy says laughing so heard I surprised he isn't rolling. "Because whatever you did you got Elena to give you the silent treatment and she only pulls that one out when she's REALLY annoyed." he says still smiling.

"Great!" I said still staring at her trying to make her say something.

"Yea well," Jenna says callling my attention away from Elena. "Anyway I think you should have her home by 11:30 ok?" I was about to say that was fine but I saw Elena out of the corner of my eye raising her eyebrows. Then Jenna starts nodding. _WTF can everyone but me understand her? _"Ok fine midnight but not a second later then that." she says looking at Elena for approval. Elena nodded and gave Jenna a sweet little smile.

"Well ok come on Elena." I said trying to get out of this crazy house. I reached to touch her arm but she pulled away fast a stomped towards the door of my car only pausing to have me unlock the door. "Oh come on Elena." I say

* * *

-Now-

"Elena you have to tell me what Katharine said to you." I say after many failed attempts to make her talk. Elena looks at me and pretended to think about it then shook her head. "Oh come one what can I do to make u talk?" she smiled a little and then pulled my arm and tapped a pad of paper. "What?" I asked she tapped it again "Oh u want the pad of paper?" I asked and she touched her nose. "Um ok" I said and grabbed it then handed it to her. **_Tell me why you called me baby_**. She wrote in her neat handwriting. I didn't say anything until we pulled up to the school. I could hear the loud music coming from the gym where they were holding the gym.**_ Are you going to tell me?_** She wrote again. I pause for a second staring into her eyes. I moved my hands up to her face and rubbed her cheeks. **_What are you doing?_** She wrote again and I pulled her face to mine. Her soft lips were still for a second but soon the were moving along with mine she sweet breath mingled with mingled with mine and soon I couldn't stop kissing her. "Damon." she whispered and I smiled against her lips

"Looks like I got you to talk." I said

"Looks like I got my answer." she said and pulled my lips back to hers. Soon her breath was heavy and her heart was beating fast under her hands. Then all of the sudden I heard a loud knock on my window. When I rolled it down I came face to face with Katherine and Stefan. "Oops." I heard Elena say.


	5. 5 Katherine? 5

Elena POV

"Oops," I said trying and failing to stay calm. Damon turned slowly and faced me with an annoyed look on his face. "Um…right well…in my defense…umm" I said trailing off when I saw Stefan raise his eyebrows and Katherine stifle a chuckle. "Right." I said sitting up straighter looking at Damon for help.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Damon asked right a que making me want to grab him and kiss him.

"Umm well I texted Elena telling her that I was going to be here and umm I guess she toke that as 'why don't you come to the kiss Damon right in front of me and Stefan'…" she paused with a small smile "But… I guess that doesn't matter now." She said smiling at me again

"Um why are you here?" I said directing my attention to Stefan this time.

"Kat said that you and her should spend some time together and she said…"

"Right and you believed her crazy freaking blood-thirsty human hating self?" Damon said with a growl

"Oh now Damon your only mad because you didn't get to finish kissing this photo copy of me." she said smiling widely at me

"Your funny Katherine. You know what you can go…."

"Ok ok we all need to calm the f down this is crazy why don't we all just just... umm go dance that's what a dance is for…right?" I said interrupting their stupid argument.

"Yea good idea Lanie."

"What did you just call me?" I asked

-Flashback to 10 years ago-

The sun was peaking through the slightly parted clouds. I was sitting in my room writing in my pink feather cover diary. All of the sudden its out of my hands and in the hands of Jermey. After awhile of begging him to give it back I chase him into my moms room.

"Mama." I said casing after Jeremy "He won't give it back!"

"Jeremy give Elena back her diary." she said with a sigh

"But mom shes writing about me!" Jeremy said his eyes watering

"Jer it doesn't matter what she writes it's a personal opinion." she said with a smile

"Ok fine." Jeremy said with a small sigh

"Thank you." me and mom said at the same time.

"Mama?" I said about 10 minutes later

"Yes Elena?"

"How come you call Jeremy Jer but you just call me Elena?" I asked leaning against the rocking chair she was sitting in

"Because that's Jeremy's nickname." she said looking at me wide-eyed

"But why don't I have one?"

"Do you want one?" she said smiling

"Well yea."

"Ok…how about I call you Lanie?"

I smiled "Ok Mama." I said

"Ok Lanie."

The next day…. she died.

-Now-

"Elena." Damon said with a worried look on his face.

"Yea I just… lets just go." I said trying hard to smile.

"Yea um ok." Damon

Damon POV

Her eyes just went blank like completely blank.

"Elena." I said trying hard to shake her until she talked.

"Damon what happened to her?" Stefan asked with a worried look.

"Why do you even care little brother you completely ditched her." I said turning angry

"I..I.."

"You what Stefan?"

I didn't mean to I thought I just well I thought that she would be better off.."

"How so?," I asked rolling my eyes "You left 10 or 15 times in the last what month. She saw you getting more and more annoyed with her.. because all you wanted was that little.." Elena let out a gasp "Elena?" I asked letting myself be worried

"Yea um I just lets go." she said with a smile that didn't even come close to touching her eyes.

"Yea.. um.. ok." I say still worried but I let her lead me into the dance. The colors flashed and I saw Katherine start twisting her hips in circles. I glanced at Elena. "You alright?" I asked her when I pulled her away from Katherine and Stefan.

"Yea lets just dance." she said looking at me with her big brown eyes

"Ok."

* * *

so this toke like forever but still and i need to have my poll answered before i can write anymore. i am having total writers block on this story

so review and umm tell me if liked it or if you loved it lol or ofc if u hated it ~~~~~~~love lexi


End file.
